1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auto focus camera adapted to be focused on a plurality of different objects with the depth of field added thereto.
2. Related Background Art
As a camera of this type, there has heretofore been proposed a camera which, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 61-236841, has a distance measuring position in the central portion of the picture plane and is shaken relative to different objects to thereby effect distance measurement and determine the defocus amounts of the respective objects, and then is operated at an aperture value for bringing about a state wherein each object is in focus.
In the above-described example of the prior art, however, focusing is effected by the utilization of the depth of field and thus, the greater is the distance between the objects, the more stopped down is the aperture. Thereupon, as a matter of course, the shutter speed takes a long shutter time and in the case of manual photographing, camera shake will more readily degrade the picture.
Accordingly, it has often been the case that although the camera is in focus, a blurred photograph results from the camera shake.
Also, recently, there has been proposed an auto focus camera which is capable of distance measurement not only at the center of the picture plane, but also at a plurality of positions, and the camera of this type need not be shaken each time, but if an object lies at each distance measuring position, the camera can be focused at that position.